Cad Bane
"Those who hear my name wish that they were dead." -Cad Bane. Cad Bane (originally from Star Wars: The Clone Wars) is a ruthless galactic bounty hunter, and probably the most vicious of them all. His partner and current wife is Aurra Sing. Firstborn Saga In Monty's Galactic DaysMonty's Galactic Days, he and the Old Star Wolf Team were hired by Tallest Miyuki to hunt down and destroy Monty's team. During the Invasion of Irk, Bane engaged Nova in a battle and was about to kill her until Cosmo knocked Bane clean out. He wasn't heard from for the rest of the story. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Cad Bane was hired by Danika and Nolan to help them attack Kami. He refused at first, saying he was retired, but changed his mind when Dani and Nolan said they could help him kill Cosmo and Nova. The three of them ambushed Kami at the Arctic Prison, but the Drilovsky girl easily defeated him, and even took his hat. Bane, Dani, and Nolan were then flying through the battle zone of the Golden Death Egg invasion, and were shot down by Ava. In the one-shot "A New Friendship", Cad Bane watched Ava and Kami talk, then called Aurra on his communicator for help. She received his call in Final Preparations, greeting her as she came down to Earth. He, Aurra, and Madame Rouge then fought Kami Drilovsky downtown, but were defeated. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Cad Bane carried Nolan, Danika, and the Toxic Four on his ship to Planet Avalar. Along the way, however, they all crash-landed on Vaporia, were they had to sneak past Vaporians until they ended up inside some underground cellar. After Midna busted them out, the villains ran into the Kids Next Door, joining forces with them as they made their way through the planet. Cad Bane and the others soon escaped after beating King Vapus. Nextgen Series Sometime after Firstborn, he married Aurra Sing and had a daughter named Aurorra Bane, who became a bounty hunter. Relationships John O'Donnell John was Bane's leader, and the two don't exactly get along well. Bane doesn't think John is vicious enough to be leader. Cosmo and Nova Bane was defeated by them 30 years ago, and he's still desperate for revenge on them. Aurra Sing Cad Bane seems closer to Aurra. He may have a crush on her. Kami Drilovsky Cad Bane was hired to go after the blonde Drilovsky, and she proves to be more challenging than he anticipated. Nolan York Cad Bane's worked with Nolan throughout most of Legend of the Eight Firstborn, and watched his struggling between right and wrong. Cad Bane slowly grew to respect Nolan, and even betrayed the Brotherhood just to help him. Appearance Cad Bane has blue skin and blood-red, buggish red eyes. He has two metal pipes connecting his cheeks to the back of his neck. He wears a big, round, brown hat, and a brown trenchcoat with black boots. Under his coat, he's equipped with various weapons. Personality Bane is normally a cold-blooded hunter who's determined to capture or kill any bounty he sets his eyes on, and only cares about getting paid. However, he is later shown to have a caring side, as he grows to respect Nolan and wishes to help him in his struggles. He also has a crush on his companion, Aurra. Abilities Bane has exceptional firearm and sniping skills. He has rockets in the heels of his boots which he uses to fly around. He also uses tiny, flying pods that he uses to scan an area, and also zap people with lasers. Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Star Wolf Category:Smokers Category:Marksmen